


❉ 139 Dreams (Seijurou Shin ²-³) Regret

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [13]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Shin found himself unable to concentrate as he sat in class the next day. He was exhausted because he hadn’t been able to sleep; the guilt and regret he felt was eating him alive. He had known that the game was important to you, so why hadn’t he been careful? He felt terrible knowing that all the time and hard work couldn’t be given back and that the game system was expensive.
Relationships: Shin Seijuurou/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	❉ 139 Dreams (Seijurou Shin ²-³) Regret

  * **Genre** : Angst, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 324 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Shin ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Eyeshield 21 ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Shin found himself unable to concentrate as he sat in class the next day. He was exhausted because he hadn’t been able to sleep; the guilt and regret he felt was eating him alive. He had known that the game was important to you, so why hadn’t he been careful? He felt terrible knowing that all the time and hard work couldn’t be given back and that the game system was expensive.

You didn’t have the spare money to buy a new one, either.

“Shin?… Shin… Shin!” Takami snapped his fingers in front of Shin’s face, finally breaking the teen of his guilt-ridden thoughts. “Are you alright? You’ve never zoned out like this before.”

Shin shook his head, standing up from his seat and looking at his two teammates. “Where’s Y/N?”

“She left already,” Sakuraba responded. “Seemed like she was in a hurry.”

“Oh.” He responded, sitting back down. Were you avoiding him? Most likely. He assumed that you were still pissed off at him, after all.

“What happened? Did you need Y/N for something?” Takami asked, watching his friend with concern.

“Oi, Shin! I heard you broke Y/N’s PGP! People say she’s pissed!” Otawara came bursting into the room, his index finger stuck up his nose as he laughed obnoxiously.

Shin looked down in shame.

“So that’s it,” Sakuraba muttered, finally understanding his friend’s strange behavior. “I’m sure she doesn’t blame you, It was an accident.”

“She was really angry.” Shin mused, staring at his desk. “She hit me.”

Takami and Sakuraba backed up in surprise, shock written on their faces. “H-Hit you?” They chorused.

Shin could feel the regret building in the pit of his stomach. Why hadn’t he just set the game in his lap and left it alone? Because you had asked him to finish the race for you? You did know that he was technologically challenged…

 _No_ , he shook his head. It wasn’t your fault.

It was _his_.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

◂ [Part 1 of 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361441) | ▸ Part 3 of 3


End file.
